Otra pierna de serpiente
by Rozan-ji
Summary: Abajo se celebra una fiesta, pero alguien no la está pasando tan bien en el piso de arriba.


Otra pierna de serpiente

.

-Tamao –la llamó cuando la chica desfiló a su lado y casi alcanzaba las escaleras. Se detuvo con un respingo, junto al barandal, tan servicial como podía ser con la dueña de la casa ahora que estaba de vuelta.

La distancia entre ella y Anna, extensa como todo el ancho del pasillo, estaba repleta de una variada colección de bolsos y paquetes, contenido que la rubia había extraído del armario con la obstinación de alguien que solo puede tener un severo ataque de mal humor. La había visto trabajar desde horas atrás, organizando el lugar en el interior del armario de arriba a abajo, y amontonando en ningún sitio especifico el conjunto de cosas viejas ademas del equipaje con el que acababan de llegar.

-¿Podrías traerme algunos paños de la cocina? –le dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y examinaba el interior vacío del armario. -Hay mucho polvo aquí.

Tamao parpadeó varias veces con desconcierto. Pero aunque el querer organizar un montón de trastes viejos y sucios tan pronto de haber llegado de un largo viaje era una actitud bastante extraña, no se atrevió a cuestionar. Solo tenía deseos de escapar de inmediato de su presencia que expresaba una particular aura asesina.

-Umm…s-sí, un momento –afirmó. No estuvo segura si la itako la había llamado, entre líneas, una mala ama de casa al mencionar la suciedad...

-Aunque lo que tienes en la mano podrá servirme –dijo de pronto, deteniendo a la chica nuevamente. Anna se refería a la prenda que Tamao había subido a buscar, y extendió la mano para recibirla.

-No señorita Anna, es una prenda del joven Horo Horo. Ha derramado bebida en su ropa y necesita ot-

-Está bien –la interrumpió al instante para ahorrarse la explicación que escapaba a su interés. –Bueno, entonces aguardaré.

La jovencita asintió, dio una zancada digna de competición olímpica para esquivar un bulto en su camino, y pisó finalmente el primer escalón. Pero dudó por antes de pisar el segundo.

-¿Necesita ayuda? –se atrevió a preguntar, volviendo a mirar a la joven y a su nueva y desastrosa obsesión.

-Ah, si –manifestó ella y sosteniendo una frívola mirada a los ojos rosas, pasó un solo dedo por la superficie polvorienta. – _Paños_ –puntualizó.

Fue suficiente para que Tamao apurara el paso.

Anna miró a su alrededor pensando que podía adelantar algo antes de que ella regresara. El desorden que se presentaba ante su mirada calculadora era lo que menos le preocupaba, tomó una pequeña caja al azar y la acomodó muy tranquilamente en el fondo, consagrando así al primer ocupante del abandonado armario.

Lo siguiente podía ser ese viejo bolso color verde oscuro, que estaba segura que vería hasta en sus sueños por algunos años. Era el que Yoh solía llevar consigo durante sus viajes, y el aspecto sucio y la tela deshilachada podrían contar la historia de lo agitado que lo había pasado y la calidad de los lugares donde había estado.

Encontró el sitio donde cabría perfecto; el único estante superior, y resuelta a ubicarlo allí, tomó el asa. Solo que su brazo cedió en el instante que el peso estuvo en su mano, y el bolso cayó secamente, con un golpe que casi seguro se habría escuchado en la planta baja. Maldijo entre dientes. Era demasiado pesado para que ella misma pudiera siquiera levantarlo, ¿cómo lo ubicaría allí arriba?

Un coro de carcajadas llegó hasta ella. Parecía que todos estaban divirtiéndose a pleno, la banda de pelmazos. Yoh entre ellos. Si agudizaba bien el oído podía diferenciar su risa de las demás, y cerró los ojos, deteniéndose un momento para escucharla explotar una y otra vez. No haberla escuchado de esa forma en seis años casi la había borrado de su memoria, y sonrió inevitablemente por lo contagiosa y refrescante que sonaba. Pero luego sus labios se distorsionaron en una fina línea cargada de amargura.

-Suficiente –gruñó. Y Zenki apareció a su lado y con todo menos delicadeza puso el bolso donde Anna había planeado, aplastándolo en el reducido sitio como si quisiera meter una sandía en una taza. Cuando hubo terminado le dio una indicación, y el demonio desapareció.

Distraída, miraba el suelo a sus pies, y aún con la risa de Yoh en mente, se confió en el trabajo terminado, pero notó que algo andaba mal cuando la madera crujió y el inconfundible sonido deslizante de un paquete cuesta abajo sonó sobre ella. En el segundo que entendió que no llegaría a detener o esquivar el maldito bolso, y que terminaría dándole directo en la cabeza, una mano apareció de la nada, y empujó el bolso de vuelta a su repisa con un simple movimiento.

La sorpresa de Anna duró el instante que tardó en reconocer la presencia de Yoh a su lado, tan alto que mantenía al escurridizo bulto seguro en su lugar con un brazo apenas flexionado, y tan cerca que el cabello ajeno le hacía cosquillas en el hombro.

-Estuvo cerca –dijo el recién llegado con una sonrisa atolondrada. Una sonrisa que levantó sus sospechas de inmediato.

-Estás ebrio –aseveró, aun recuperándose de la impresión de no haberlo escuchado subir por las escaleras. Yoh pareció tremendamente ofendido por la inesperada acusación y lo negó airoso, contradiciendo demasiado el aroma que Anna había sentido hasta lo profundo de su nariz cuando el joven se acercó.

-¡Fue Horo Horo, él derramó cerveza en todas partes y…! –se detuvo ante la mirada escéptica de la joven. –¡Es en serio! Espera, puedo probártelo. Puedo probarte que no estoy ebrio. Al ciento por ciento no-ebrio –Anna rodó los ojos.

-Creo que veo suficientes pruebas –dijo observando el rubor en su rostro. – ¿Cómo crees que puedes probar lo contrario? –preguntó, con la frialdad de un juez.

Entonces sin apartar su mirada centelleante, Yoh se acercó aún más, hasta que entre ambos no cupo un alfiler. En sus labios intentaba formar una sonrisa traviesa. Parpadeó consternada cuando cayó en cuenta que Yoh trataba de ser sugerente, usando un lenguaje corporal al que ni siquiera sobrio estaba acostumbrado.

-¿De verdad no lo sabes? –canturreó.

Entornó los ojos, muy segura de la respuesta, pero más interesada en estudiar la actitud que adoptaba Yoh cuando tenía alcohol encima. Era algo curioso de presenciar.

La besó rápidamente, apenas tomando su labio superior. Anna lo hubiera evitado de haber tenido tiempo de reaccionar, pero Yoh en modo-borracho era más rápido de lo que había imaginado. Después, con un saltito hacia atrás, el castaño volvió a su lugar.

-¿Pasé la prueba? –preguntó sin dejar de sonreír. Aprovechó la pausa para empujar finalmente el bolso. Sus brazos ahora libres se balancearon a sus costados, de un modo desesperantemente infantil.

-No –subrayó Anna, conteniendo sus ganas de abofetearlo y considerando que no era justo hacerlo sólo porque el chico no estaba en sus cabales. –Y no vuelvas a hacerlo, hay mucha gente en la casa –habían acordado que las muestras de afecto eran algo que guardarían solo en la seguridad de la habitación de ser necesario.

Como si hubiera invocado a los espectadores que temía, escucharon pasos apresurados en los escalones y la inconfundible voz de Tamao disculpándose mientras se aproximaba.

-¡Señorita Anna –jadeaba. –…perdone la demora!

Pero la complaciente Tamao no encontraría a nadie. El punto donde había dejado a la itako estaba vacío, y sólo estaba el mar de objetos tal y como lo había visto antes de su viaje al piso de la fiesta.

En el interior del armario no podía respirar.

- _¡¿Yoh que demonios?!_

-Había que actuar rápido, Anna –Yoh sonaba serio, como si fueran perseguidos por la policía tras un grave crimen. Anna de inmediato comprendió la situación delicada en la que la había puesto el impulso del castaño; Tamao estaba ahora afuera ¿qué diría si ambos salían de pronto? ¿que habían caído al interior y la puerta _corrediza_ se había cerrado de repente?

-Eres un idiota –siseó en murmullo. Pero sabía que la chica no tardaría en irse, la juerga de los invitados la mantenía bastante ocupada. Se marcharía de un segundo a otro...

-Tamaoo –Horo Horo había llegado al piso superior. Anna bufó, sin poder creer su suerte. A su lado, Yoh reía por lo bajo. –He volcado cerveza otra vez –se quejó, decepcionado de sí mismo.

-Claro que no, Horo Horo. Aún tiene puesta la ropa manchada. He dejado su playera de repuesto en la mesa…

-Oh, ya veo. Woaah, pero ¿qué pasó aquí? ¿hubo un terremoto?!

-No sucedió nada, la señorita Anna está reorganizando unas cosas aunque… no sé donde habrá ido. Debe estar en el lavabo.

La rubia temblaba de exasperación. En su mente ya había asesinado una docena de veces al ebrio ainu. De no haber sido por él, ya hubiera podido salir. Pero como supuso, la diversión estaba abajo, no en un pasillo arrebatado de cajas, y un par de minutos la conversación más trivial de la historia había terminado y sus voces dejaron de escucharse finalmente perdiéndose en los escalones. Anna automáticamente tomó la puerta, pero antes de abrirla, Yoh se lo impidió con un agarre en su brazo.

Antes de que pudiera apartarlo, estaba besándola de nuevo. Esta vez llegando más profundo en ella. Lenta, y sutilmente.

-Sí que bebiste –dijo cuando se separaron. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? El alcohol en su boca no podía haberla embriagado por el simple contacto, pero se sentía bien. No quería rechazarlo, no cuando más lo necesitaba…

La pensión estaba muy animada debajo de ellos, pero las risas y el choque de copas apenas se escuchaban, amortiguados por la puerta cerrada del viejo armario en la pared, oscuro y sucio. El único rincón de la casa donde nadie los molestaría ni esperaba encontrarlos. Era una zona segura.

Le siguió una retahíla de besos cortos, tan leves y tan llenos que no le importó recibir. Era suave y cálido como siempre, y tan natural que de no ser por el sabor que sentía en su lengua, podría pensar que en realidad Yoh fingía estar ebrio y que el aroma tan fuerte a alcohol provenía de su ropa, la cual Horo Horo había ensuciado…

-¿Vas a decirme porque no quieres ir a la habitación? –preguntó sobre su boca. Su voz súbitamente grave le dio escalofríos, confirmando sus sospechas. Buscó su mirada en la oscuridad. A pesar de que apenas podía ver una vaga silueta de sus rasgos, descubrió con un nudo en la garganta que había dejado de sonreír. Eso nunca era bueno. Sus cejas estaban laxas, en una expresión acongojada.

Bajó la cabeza, avergonzada de haber caído en su truco y de encontrarse sin salida, a merced de un cuestionario que no podría evitar en ese encierro tan pequeño, entre la pared deshaciéndose de polvo e Yoh, escrutándola con tristeza en la negrura.

-¿Es por Hana?

No contestó, haciendo su respuesta más que obvia.

-Si de algo sirve, también estoy nervioso. Hace unos momentos estuvo abajo. Lo viste. Se veía enfadado y no supe que decir –admitió contra la curvatura de su cuello, en un abrazo tan leve que no se había dado cuenta de cuándo se había concretado exactamente.

-Fingiendo que estás borracho no es la solución –sancionó Anna.

-Fingiendo que quieres limpiar a estas horas de la noche tampoco –refutó él con una sonrisa. –Tamao me dijo lo que estabas haciendo, por eso vine a ver. Pensé que ya estarías dormida.

Lo deseaba. De verdad deseaba descansar hasta que el cuerpo se le agarrotara. Pero por una improvisada disposición de cuartos a causa de la cantidad de invitados, sus compañeros designados terminaron siendo su hijo y la chica que aún iba de un lado a otro asistiendo al resto de los shamanes.

-¿De verdad esperarás a Tamao? –Anna dudó por primera vez en la noche. El cansancio la vencía y el calor corporal de Yoh era un agradable soporífero. –Vamos, solo es dormir. Para él también será extraño, pero podremos hablar en la mañana.

Recibieron con alivio el aire fresco del pasillo, aunque se vieron rodeados por el desorden apocalíptico, que habían olvidado que existía. Poner finalmente todo en su lugar sería lo mejor. Anna descubrió el paño de Tamao colgando del barandal, y entre ambos se encargaron de terminar el trabajo. El equipaje de su viaje fue almacenado sin siquiera reparar en su contenido, porque no utilizarían su tiempo en rescatar años perdidos.

En apenas media hora todo estuvo como antes.

El reloj marcaba la medianoche. El día le había pasado como un tren, rápido pero _pesado_. Más aun cuando todos decidieron reunirse a festejar tan repentinamente, y tuvo que aceptar porque no podía desestimar el entusiasmo de sus compañeros a pesar de lo cansado que estaba.

Pero había sobrevivido victoriosamente a la tumultuosa bienvenida. Anna, a su ataque de ansiedad. Ahora los párpados cubrían la mitad de sus ojos extenuados, pero al menos ya no estaba de mal humor.

-Bueno, iré con los chicos. Nos vemos en la mañana –y como si su cuota de besos diarios no estuviera completa, se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente. –Descansa.

-Descansa.

Hana dormía profundamente a pesar del ruido. Habían sido más emociones que las que su pequeño cuerpo podía contener. Lo observó un largo rato, satisfecha de ser la única privilegiada de verlo dormir.

En el piso inferior, la octava ronda de alcohol había dejado fuera de combate a todos los guerreros, inconscientes y desparramados en el suelo. Con razón había notado la casa tan silenciosa de repente. Incluso Ren había se había cansado de la algarabía, y cabeceaba sentado contra la pared, como un buda con corbata. Tamao no tendría que haberse molestado en repartir las camas en las habitaciones, ninguno de ellos tenía aspecto de levantarse luego para irse a la cama por su cuenta. Pero al menos en ese estado no lo extrañarían demasiado.

Sonrió divertido y miró por última vez los rostros durmientes antes de abandonar la sala. Mientras subía las escaleras nuevamente, pensaba que había sido una buena decisión no beber más de un trago si es que de verdad quería recordar los primeros momentos en su casa después de tantos años. Y más importante, los primeros momentos con su familia.

Hizo un espacio para él junto a las dos cabezas rubias, y durmió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

.

.

* * *

Quería escribir algo corto y extratierno? :) Releyendo Snake's legs descubrí que lo que tomaron fue sake _Y_ cerveza. WAH!


End file.
